By my side
by Simileyxx
Summary: Where Kagura and Sougo has gotten married for 5 months, and things doesn't seem to be going their way..


Kagura and Sougo got married for 5months. Normal newly weds will spend their time together and screwing each other all the time. Well, not them. They did have sex, almost all the time but they also fought each other all the time, it's actually their own unique way of expressing their love to each other. However fate just have to separate them.

"HEY SADIST! You're back?! I've something important to tell you!" Kagura leap and hugged Sougo.

"Wait, let me speak first." Sougo said in a serious tone, and held Kagura's shoulder. Kagura knew that Sougo had something important to say and the smile on her face disappeared.

"China, I have to leave for a mission, it might take a long time. So yah. "

"Where will you be huh? How long will it take?'

'Probably for a few months, but first I will have to stay in the Shinsengumi for around 6months before we head over to another planet to fight the Harusame."

"Then bring me with you. The Harusame has yatos, I will be of help!"

"No, this time, it's too dangerous. And don't bother going to the Shinsengumi barracks to find me. I won't go out to meet you."

"Why?! Did I do something wrong you idiot!"

"Once we meet, we'll only end up fighting, and I need to save my energy to prepare for any sudden enemy attacks."

"You don't even understand what I feel! I hate you stupid sadist!" Kagura cried as she ran back to her room. She wanted to tell Sougo that she was pregnant, but not only she didn't get a chance to do so, she also received such news. Sougo wondered what Kagura wanted to say but he just silently packed his things and left for the Shinsengumi barracks. He knew that Kagura will want go with him, but the enemy is Kamui. He didn't want her to be sad and this was his only way of protecting her. He mumbled "sorry" before closing the door.

Kagura heared the door close and cried to sleep. The next day... "Eh?! Kagura-chan? What are you doing jere with your luggage?! Hurry in." Otae said while leading Kagura into the living room. Otae got married to Kondo, and is living in a big house which Otae forced him to buy.

Kagura told Otae about what happened to her and Sougo, and Otae hugged Kagura as she cried. Otae understands what Sougo is trying to do, but Kagura is pregnant right now, and she needs him. "Kagura-chan, do you want me to tell Okita-kun? No matter what, you're pregnant right now and need him beside you. And, Kondo didn't tell me anything about having to live in the Shinsengumi barracks either."

"So Gorilla didn't have to stay in the barracks? This means that, that stupid sadist hate me for picking a fight with him all the time right?! He probably doesn't even want to see my face, that's why he even told me not to visit the Shinsengumi!" Kagura cried harder and harder as she thought about Sougo. Kagura told Otae not to tell Sougo about her being pregnant and said that worse comes to worse, she will raise the baby on her own.

Meanwhile at the Shinsengumi..

"Sougo, there's actually no need for you to do this. You can still stay with Kagura-san while training here. Like, training in the morning to afternoon and heading home for at jight for dinner with her. Just like what me and Otae is doing!" Kondo said to Sougo.

"I can't, she most probably will keep asking me about the mission, and pester me to let her take part. I need to get away from her for the time being. This is the only way to protect her. Let her hate me for now, she will understand.. I guess." Sougo said in a monotone.

"If this is what you want, I have no choice. I'm going back now! To see my beautiful O-TAE~~" Kondo smiled like an idiot and dashed off the barracks.

"There's no way I'm going to act like Kondo-san. I wonder what's china doing right now.."

At Kondo's place..

"EHHHH?! K-K KAGURA-SAN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Kondo shouted as he was very shocked. He saw Otae sitting beside her and patting her back. 'Ah, she must be upset about Sougo leaving her alone at home.' Kondo thought to himself.

"Uhm, Gorilla, actually I'd like to stay here while that idiot is training, is it alright?" Kagura asked.

"There's no way I will reject! Please stay as long as you like." Kondo replied while smiling at her.

"But don't tell that sadist please." Kagura said again.

Before Kondo could reply.. "Kagura-chan, treat this as your house, this Gorilla won't say a thing." She then dragged Kondo out of the room and brought him to another room.

"EH?! K-K KAGURA-SAN IS PREGNANT?! AND FOR 2MONTHS ALREADY?!" Otae smacked Kondo's head before hissing at him.

"You're too loud you idiot! And do not tell Okita-kun about this. She doesn't want him to get worried about her during the training and thinks that Okita-kun might actually hate her."

"But.. Sougo is also leaving her side for her sake.." Kondo said.

"I know what Okita-kun is trying to do, but we should also respect Kagura-chan's wishes. Anyway, just keep this a secret. Or else.. you know." Otae said before leaving with her trademark smile on her face.

Kondo had no choice but to obey what his wife said and had to keep mum.

6months has passed..

For the pass 6months Sougo spent all his time training hard, and tried his best to not think about his beloved china except during break times. He will think about what she's doing, is she eating well, ajd many other questions. He wanted to see her and touch her.. 'No, I must not see her. This is all for her sake. If a Harusame spy caught me doing so, they might catch her as hostage.' Sougo thought to himself. Kondo knew that Sougo wanted to see Kagura badly, to be honest, Kondo couldn't keep the secret and has told Hijikata about it long ago...

*Flashback*

"Well this is that stupid couple's problem. All we can do now is watch over them. "

That was what Hijikata said..

Back at Kondo's residence..

For the past 6months, Kagura's tummy has steadily grown bigger day by day. Her tummy is bigger than normal pregnant ladies. The doctor has told her that she might be having twins on her 5th month. Not only that, she missed Sougo so much and ate very little food..

'If only the sadist is here..' Kagura thought to herself and tears started to drop from her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a kick in her tummy. And her tummy is in pain, it wasn't the usual kind of pain. She knew that she's in labour. "Anego!" She shouted as loud as she can, and Otae quickly ran out of the room. She saw Kagura lying down on the floor holding her tummy and knew that she's in labour. She quickly dialled for Gintoki, Kondo and doctor. First to arrive was Gintoki, he dashed with his scooter.

"Took my eyes off her and this is what happenes. That sofa-kun still told he would take good care for her, and this is what happens!" Gintoki said while clenching his fist.

The doctor also arrived and quickly ask Otae to bring out clean towels and hot water. The doctor told Otae and Gintoki to have some kind of mental preparation as there's a chance that Kagura won't survive as her body is weak due to slight malnutrition. Gintoki punched the wall and blood was boiling within him. Otae tried to keep her cool and did as she was told before returning to call Kondo, he hasn't picked up her call yet. Finally, it got thru "HEY WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! HURRY UP AND DRAG OKITA-KUN HERE. KAGURA-CHAN IS IN LABOUR AND THINGS AREN'T LOOKING GOOD!"

"What?! I-I will quickly inform Sougo!" Kondo said before putting down the phone and head to the yard to find Sougo.

"SOUGO!"

"Ah, it's Kondo-san, what's-" Before Sougo could finish his phrase, he was dragged into the Shinsengumi patrol car by Kondo.

"Hey what's that for Kondo-san? And where are we going?" Sougo scratched his head.

"My house, your wife is in labour, and the doctor said that things aren't looking good."

Sougo's face stiffened, "K-Kondo-san, this kind of jokes ain't funny.. There's no way that china is pregnant. She didn't tell me any-" He then remembered the day where Kagura said there's something she wanted to tell him, but he cut her off by breaking the news of him leaving.. 'Shit' he thought to himself.

The moment they reached Kondo's house, Sougo dashed out of the car as he heard Kagura screaming out loud. The moment he entered the room, Gintoki sent a punch right in his face. Sougo looked down with his bangs covering his eyes. "So this is your way of taking good care of her?!" Gintoki wanted to beat him more but was held back by Kondo.

"Okita-kun quickly go inside, Kagura-chan is waiting for you." Otae said and gave him a weak smile and Sougo nod at her before heading in. In the room, he saw Kagura breathing heavily and she looked very weak. He quickly sat beside her and held her hand.

"Oi, Kagura."

"Stupid Sadist, so.. finally you wanna see me?!" Kagura was starting to get aggitated.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't get a chance to right?! You idiot. You just left me alone! What can I do?!"

They started bickering. "Continue to bicker! Your energy has increased and I can see the baby head!" The docotor said.

"Oi Kagura, don't lose to something like this."

"Like you're.. the one to say?!"

A baby cry could be heard it was a boy first, and then another cry could be heard now is a girl. Sougo was shocked, he didn't know Kagura was carrying twins. He hugged her tightly, and Kagura hugged Sougo back. Sougo whispered 'sorry.. i love you' into Kagura's ears and she smiled weakly. Sougo and Kagura saw their children after the doctor has given them a bathe. The boy looked like mini Sougo, while the girl looked like mini Kagura. They are fraternal twins. The twins were smiling brightly..

The adults took turns to carry the baby. Gintoki first, followed by Otae then Kondo. "Oh yah, Kagura-chan, the babies don't have names yet! What do you wanna name them?"

"Uhm, since the babies look like us, why not just Souji and Kaguya?" Kagura said nonchalantly. All eyes on her, and everyone thought 'how random'.

"Oi oi, let the father have a say here too." Sougo said with his deadpanned voice.

"Tsk, like a good name can come out from a mouth of yours. " Kagura commented.

Sougo ignored Kagura and said " Hikaru and Hikari "

"That's not bad coming from you. Hikaru and Hikari!" Kagura said, and the baby laugh as though liking that name. The family looked so good together, Gintoki, Otae and Kondo just smiled at that sight.

No one knew that there's actually someone watching them in the shadows...


End file.
